


Conversation

by memadlife431



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry, Everyone Is Gay, For a Friend, Gay, Love, M/M, Top Ron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 16:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18641830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memadlife431/pseuds/memadlife431
Summary: Ginny and Harry broke up and it's Ron's turn to take care if Harry





	Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone wants to be a beta ????

He comes inside the room first he was little shocked to see me then he gave me his awkward smile.i know he is felling sorry for me now. And i don't want that from him. And i never wanted his pity and i won't certainty take it now.

He site on the bad and stretches.the tank top he worse rise up showing where the tan ends and the white begins.

My thought began to go somewhere where is shouldn't go. I wonder whether he is doing is knowingly. I don't think so this cuz is Ron after all .

"You okay ?" He asks me.

I node once.

"Well that's good .i have made parcys room for you next door "

"Oh" i say feeling kinda disappointed.

He arches a eyebrow at me and i blushed.

"You know " i stammer uncomfortably.... " i could sleep here. There is a big bad for both of us"

He suddenly burst out laughing.

"I was just fucking with you."he said evilly

I just wanted to kick his ass in that moment.but i just glare at him.

He just shrugs showing he don't care.he just turns and crawls father up the bad and looks at me expectantly. I shudder this was his bad and why was is bad always that small. I feel nervous and I feel little awkward at my big cloths. His eyes were looking at me when i finally sit on the bad. My back to him.A hands fall on my back making me jump but then it was gone.

" harry" Ron asked gently

I turn and throw myself at him , burying my face at his chest. He seems startle foe a moment but then put his hands on my hair to make me clam my shaking.and before i cab stop myself i am telling him everything what happened with ginny and me. How i had lied about my sexuality and how she had looked at me with angry tears.i just kept taking but Ron never interrupted me and i am grateful for that moment .i tell him she called me a liar .i tell him everything, well i tell him almost everything.when i got to the part where she asked me if i was in love with him, i stopped and the words won't come out of my mouth, and i think that okay for Now. Maybe someday i will be able to tell him how it ended.

After i am done talking i felt my throat dry,and i felt hollow and soft inside and little bit reviled. Through all the talking Ron kept his hand on my hair tugging gently. At one pointe his hand rub against my eyebrows. I lay curled up against him not wanting to thought the things i am saying about his own little sister. After a long puse he spoke.

"It's kinda sound stupid when you speak like that "

i looked at him confused. He just smiled at me and touch my nose.

"Harry" he spoke now on top of me "it sound stupid no matter how you spoke it"

I sited up annoyed.

he sit up too and He stared at me, his big arms crossed across his chest. 

"Why did you say that ?"

and Without answering he just reached up and pulled me back to his chest. I lay stiffly against him, wanting an answer.

"Don't worry harry i am not going anywhere "

I tried to sit back up but he just holds me against his chest. When i speck my lips are moving against the fabric of his shirt. I saw his nipple get harden and a dark buzz want through my body.

"You also said your mom you would have to leave eventually"

"Ye. Yes " he draws out.

"Then why are you leaving. You can leave here you know your mom said its perfectly normal. And a the weasly siblings are no there own living"

"Harry you are not understanding harry i just don't want to be depends on my parents again"

"That's not true and you know it"

It made me pissed off and i stand up ready foe a fight.but when i looked at ron and see how dejected he looks i don't want to fight with him anymore.

"You are right " i said sadly.

"No you are right i seems to chase everyone away"

"I shouldn't have said that " i said quietly."i have no right to say anything to you"

I carefully lean my head in his shoulder and he relaxed and drop's his head in mine.

"What ginny say to you?"

"That you are a little gay and i have to take care of you "

I looked shocked " and you promised her that?"

He raised his head and looked at me "off course why wouldn't i promised that?"

I just shook my head " i just don't get you sometimes "

"That's because i am mysterious" he says grinning crookedly. I punched his arm gently. He catches my hand and entwins our fingers together.

"You are not mysterious" i tell him seriously.

"Please" he scuffles.i rolled my eyes.

"I didn't tell ginny everything well she looks broken after you two broke up and i didn't wanted to hurt her more.so i just tell her everything that involves you...."

"What involves me ?..... "

"You know what we can talk about it later i am sleepy now "

I can tell he is lying but i just don't want to broke the softness in my heart .and i don't want broke the bubble that i have just created now.

He pulled me closed to his chest and i just can't keep my happiness out of my chest .

" good night " i told 

He made a murmur sound which i didn't understood.i asked him but he was already a sleep.

I smiled And i closed my eye .


End file.
